Overly Attached Frisk?
by What-so-happily-ever-after
Summary: Papyrus just wanted to be friends. But she couldn't take "no" for an answer. With grown female (yandar-ish) Frisk.


Overly Attached Frisk

 **Description: Papyrus just wanted to be friends. But she couldn't take "no" for an answer. With grown female Frisk.**

Sans walked uncomfortably about, near the entrance of Snowdin. He was supposed to be on a watch for some female human in the forest, but his readings revealed to him that their timeline was constantly restarted. And soon it should happen again. All he gathered from the previous timelines- of which he had no memory at all- was that the cause of it happened somewhere in the small cold village.

He waved to the fleeing monsters, nodding reassuringly when some of them looked at him and his brother with sincere worry.

But his resolve to stop the cause of the time loop, the fact that a dangerous violent woman was on her way- and the fact that his brother planned to **talk** to the human who had killed every monster she encountered- made staying in Snowdin the obvious choice.

He stood and waited, looking for any signs that will reveal the reason for the time loop-

And eventually, the human arrived.

Her appearance shot a chill down Sans' spine. She was covered in white powder… carrying a toy knife in her hand, she steadily walked into Snowdin.

He glanced at her as she went by him- towards the abandoned store behind him.

She looked back at him and revealed two small streams of tears that were coming out of her eyes.

He could see that she recognized him; the self-absorbed misery in her eyes was gone, and replaced with a mixture of surprise, wonder and suspicion.

"are you just gonna stare at me or…?" Sans asked her.

She seemed like she wanted to say something to him- but then she just went inside the store. Probably to steal whatever was left behind.

If she was the cause of the time loops, she may have stopped because Sans behaved differently in the previous timelines. Which was a good sign, in a sense…

"Well now, off to see Payprus…" she said as she walked out- clutching the knife in her hand with determination.

"human." Sans smiled, trying to look as calm and as ominous as he could. "just a friendly advice-"

"-yeah, yeah, bad time, I know." she dismissed immediately- and went ahead, leaving Sans behind.

The disregard in the woman's voice left Sans speechless for a while.

Something was wrong- and it sounded like she planned to kill Papyrus…

He immediately took a quick "shortcut" to a hidden spot near his brother.

On one hand, he feared that his brother will be killed- and that the human will decide on a whim not to repeat this timeline… sentencing him forever to live a life without Papyrus…  
But on the other hand, he worried that him interfering, and maybe even killing her was exactly what made the time loop to repeat itself…

He had to be careful. He will keep watch… and if she only _dares_ to look at his brother in the wrong way…

She came to the whereabouts of Papyrus, who was jumping a little in his place- nervously shifting his legs one at a time.

"OH, HUMAN… YOU ARE THE REASON EVERYONE'S ESCAPING… AREN'T YOU?" his brother, trying to look brave, stopped. Then, he embraced a more confident pose- puffing his chest, he exclaimed, "WELL, BUT THE GREAT AND BRAVE PAPYRUS WILL NOT FLEE FROM YOU!" he pointed at her, as she came closer. "FOR I BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO BECOME A GREAT PERSON, JUST LIKE ME! OR AT LEAST ALMOST LIKE ME!" the woman's sad expression toughened. "SEE? YOU ALREADY LOOK BETTER. CLEARLY, MY PRESENCE ALREADY MAKES YOU GREATER."

"Enough, Papyrus." she pointed at him with her knife. Sans move a little uncomfortably- but she was too far away from him to pose a threat. "I know you. Now answer me: do you remember me?"

"UH… REMEMBER YOU?" Papyrus seemed to be thrown off by that question. His fake attempt to look brave was gone along with his nervousness. He scratched his skull- examining her top to bottom with his eyes a couple of times. "WELL, OF COURSE I DO!" he replied then, proudly. "FOR WE HAVE JUST MET, HUMAN!"

" **Oh, come on!** " Sans noted how her eyes lit when she thought Papyrus did remember her- probably from a previous timeline- and her frustration when he confirmed that he didn't. She kicked the snow on the ground, grabbed her own hair and moaned. "I don't get it. Do you really care so little? Sans remembers me. Asriel remembers me. Even Toriel remembers my favorite pie! **Why can't you remember?!** "

"UHH… I'M… SORRY?" Papyrus, cowering a little from her tone, replied.

" **Damn it!** " she yelled, the tears coming back to her eyes. "But I don't care. I won't stop until you do!" she wiped her tears, and taking a step forward, she aimed the knife at him again. "Papyrus. I love you. I really, really, **truly** , love you!" her voice trembled. "And if you give me a chance, I **know** you will come to love me too."

Papyrus stared at her- and then squealed.

"YOU LOVE ME?" he blushed- and tried to regain his composure. "W-WELL, IT'S ONLY NATURAL… AND IF YOU WILL PUT THE KNIFE AWAY, WE CAN ALSO GO ON A DATE AND SEE IF YOU CAN MATCH MY GREATNESS!"

"No." she said. "No. Not in this reality… I don't want to hurt anyone. But next time we meet. **Remember me… and stay with me forever.** " she sobbed. "Or I will come back- and kill them all again! I will kill Undyne… Asgore… Sans… even **you!** "

Sans looked at the unfolding scene with gaping jaw. _That's why the timeline keeps repeating?_ _ **That's**_ _why she killed the monsters she's met so far? Was she trying to coerce Papyrus into dating her?_

 _She's insane._

His brother seemed nervous again. He trembled slightly.

"W-WOWIE… SUCH A… DEADLY… PASSIONATE… LOVE…" he failed to chuckle.

"I promise, it won't be that way if you just promise to stay with me... I am not… evil…" she dropped her hand to wipe her tears for second. "But **promise** me!" the human raised the knife again, and took another step towards him- her knife touched his armor. She was too close- but somehow, Sans had a feeling that his brother was in no danger.

She dropped the knife on the snow- but Papyrus still moved back a little when she yelled from the top of her lungs, " **Promise me that you'll remember!** " her eyes went softer. " _…please_ …"

She launched at him and hanged her arms around his neck- crying with her face buried in his armor.

Papyrus, after a long moment of silence, sighed.

"HUMAN." he stroked the woman's back. "YOU CAN'T FORCE SOMEONE TO LOVE YOU… EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CANNOT POSSIBLY ACCOMPLISH SUCH A FEAT."

"But I **know** that you will come to love me eventually." she whimpered. "I just **know!** "

"WOWIE… NO FAN EVER FELL FOR ME LIKE YOU…" he seemed honestly sorry for her. "THEN…" he hugged her back. "OKAY. I PROMISE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT IGNORE THE PLEAS OF SUCH A GREAT FAN. I WILL REMEMBER YOU, AND I SHALL TRY TO MAKE MY LOVE FOR YOU GROW. DON'T BE SAD, HUMAN."

Sans decided to come forth, while the woman was still hugging his brother.

"SANS! MEET MY GREATEST FAN!" Papyrus said- his voice turned a little nervous as he added, "SHE'D LITERALLY KILL TO BE WITH ME!"

The woman let him go, and smiled to him.

"I need to restart all this… I don't actually want anyone dead… I just…" she bowed her head. "I think… I will meet you again soon."

"wait." Sans said to her as she turned to walk away. "you really want to stop all this, right? you wouldn't… repeat this endlessly… or kill everyone… right?"

She laughed bitterly.

"I love you guys, so of course I won't… but honestly… there's nothing you can do about it if I did want to... believe me, Sans. We've been there... I've won." she looked at the unamused, glaring Sans, and then at his innocent, confused brother. Then she embraced a warmer, more honest, smile. "But worrying about it is pointless… we will all be one big happy family anyway after I marry Papyrus!" suddenly excited, she ran away, and waved to them.

Once she was gone from sight, Papyrus fell on all fours and sighed in relief, exhausted from the intense interaction.

"PHEW…" he mumbled- and then gave Sans his naïve, clueless, proud smile. "SO I GUESS WE CAN REPORT TO UNDYNE THAT THE HUMAN'S BEEN DEALT WITH…! ONCE AGAIN, PAPYRUS SAVES THE DAY!... UH…" he sighed. "BUT IF ONLY I WASN'T AS ADORED AND POPULAR… MAYBE THAT… WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEND…"

He clearly didn't sound like himself at that moment- and he seemed like he tried to hold back tears and guilt… Sans couldn't blame him. Papyrus' scarf was dusted with the remains of the fellow monsters the human killed.

"nah. you've saved the entire underground. you're our **bone** -a fide hero!"

"URGH. SANS!" Papyrus scolded, frowning. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

But despite what he said, Papyrus seemed in much better spirits.

"heh…" Sans grinned and casually shrugged. "anyway, don't sweat it, bro. you go get some rest. i'll tell undyne…"

He helped his brother up and winked. "i know a shortcut."

And as Sans left and took the shortcut, he found himself dragging his legs slower than ever.

He knew that the best course of action would be to discover the means to destroy that cursed "Determination"- the thing that allowed the human to toy with their lives as if they were just some part of a game.

If only he wasn't too lazy to even bother.


End file.
